Forest Sector
The Forest Sector is a sector of Lyoko. It is mostly a complex series of paths intertwining between thousands of trees. Large open areas are not as common as those in the Desert and Ice Sector. It also has a lot of hollow tree trunks which connects areas of the Forest Sector and has often saved the lives of Lyoko Warriors. Despite the fact that paths are narrow in this sector, X.A.N.A. often sends his largest monsters, such as Megatanks and krabs, to attack Lyoko Warriors when they are trying to deactivate a Tower there. It is also the only sector in which X.A.N.A. directly attacked, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. The appearance of the sector changed noticeably from Season 1 to Season 2. In Season 2, the sector had a "morning look" (the lighting) and the paths were more detailed. In Season 1, the path was a dull green and there were far less trees. The lighting was also taken out. The Forest Sector was recreated between the episodes William Returns and Double Take ''by Jeremie and Aelita. It made its first reappearance in ''Opening Act ''and the new forest appears to have new areas added on such as the forest arena. In ''Marabounta, Jeremie materialized a monster called the Marabounta into this sector with the intention of having it attack and destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters. However, it also attacks Aelita, and the other Lyoko Warriors after they attack it to defend her. The forest sector is numbered as Sector 3, as it is opposite Sector 1. Trivia *The Forest Sector was lost between seasons 4 and 5. It's unknown if Jeremie will recreate it. It assured that it never been seen again. *The Forest Sector was only shown in one episode of season three: "Lyoko Minus One." *The Forest Sector contained the tower Aelita hid in while the Supercomputer was off for several years. *The Forest Sector was the only Lyoko sector where X.A.N.A. attacked a tower, both in season 1 and in season 2; not counting replikas. *The Forest Sector was the first sector to appear chronologically. *The Forest Sector was the first sector deleted, in "Lyoko Minus One," by Aelita, possessed by XANA. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Aelita was virtualized into. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Ulrich and Odd were virtualized into in Xana Awakens part 1 *The Forest Sector was the first sector replika shown. *The Forest Sector was the first sector Carthage was accessed from. *The Forest Sector was the first sector the Scyphozoa attacked anyone other than Aelita; "Yumi" *The Forest Sector was the first sector that someone fell into the Digital Sea; "Yumi" *The Forest Sector was the first sector where a tower was shown activated by Franz Hopper. *The Forest Sector was the first and only sector that the Marabounta was shown. Monsters Shown *Marabounta *Blok *Hornet *Kankralats *Krab *Megatank *Tarantula *Scyphozoa Gallery Season 1 Fss1.png|Forest Sector's appearance in Season 1. Surrounded.png|Odd and Aelita surrounded by Roachsters. 16 two bloks.png|Two Bloks in Forest. 14 triangulate.png|Ulrich use Triangulate against a Hornet. 2011-10-03 2104.png|Pulsations in Forest. 2011-08-14_1514.png|A Tower in the Forest. 2011-08-14 1525.png|Yumi using Telekinesis. 11dd.png|Aelita jumping. 2011-08-14 1520.png|Odd find a group of Roachsters. She can't hold on much longer.png|Yumi about to falling to Digital Sea. Swarming Attack Yumi is devirtualized image 1.png|Yumi get devirtualized. Swarming Attack Yumi helps Aelita image 1.png|Yumi finds Aelita hiding. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|The activated Tower is guarded. Just in Time Ulrich vs monster image 2.png|Ulrich facing a Roachster. Just in Time Ulrich vs a Krab image 1.png|Stop that pose and watch behind you! Just in Time Pulsation in the Forest Sector image 1.png|The pulsations is heading to both ways. Just in Time Krabs surround them image 1.png|Three Krabs surrounds Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. Just in Time Aelita Ulrich vs monsters image 1.png|Aelita and Ulrich facing three Roachsters. Swarming Attaque 324.jpg|Yumi gets shot. Yumi the destroyer.jpg|Yumi hits a Krab. Yumi's airborne feat..jpg|A Krab shoots at her. Yuma for the save.JPG|Saving Aelita from Krab's laser. Code Terre 382.jpg|The Megatank attacking a Tower. Code Terre 360.jpg|An Odd pose. Code Terre 357.jpg|Yumi get hitted by Megatank, ouch.. Code Terre 241.jpg|About to throw her Tessen Fan. Swarming Attack Yumi is hit by a Hornet image 1.png|Yumi is hitted by Hornet. Routine 025.jpg|Watches as Aelita deactivating Tower. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich blocks Megatank's laser. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Virtualized to Forest Sector. Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png|Aelita hiding from the Bloks. Routine 021.jpg|Odd attack a Megatank. Routine 010.jpg|A Blok is hitted by Tessen Fan; it seems hurts... Routine 003.jpg|An activated Tower seen from distance. Routine 002.jpg|Megatank guarding a Tower. XANA 115.jpg|A Roachster shoots laser. Triplification-1-.jpg|Using Triangulate against Megatank. Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 2.png|A lone Roachster. Pulsations in the Forest Sector image 1.png|The pulsation is heading to the Tower. 11 yumi.png|Yumi levitating, letting herself devirtualized. 10 go, young grasshopper.png|Yumi and Aelita in Forest Sector. IMG 1256.PNG|Yumi jumping. IMG 1255.PNG|About to attack. Seasons 2-4, and prequel Tumblr lz5wxzudGm1qdmeh0o1 500.jpg|Ulrich runs to Yumi, which is just attacked by Scyphozoa. Fss2.png|Forest Sector's new appearance in Season 2. Energy fields. Jpg|Aelita about to fires Energy Fields. 539px-Yumi telekinesis.jpg|Yumi using Telekinesis. 01.png|Odd's first Laser Arrow. Marabounta image.jpg|The Marabounta. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Two Megatank is attacking it. MEGATANK XANA 288.jpg|They charging their laser. 13f.png|Aelita in Forest Sector in Season 4. Odd 0033.jpg|Odd in Forest Sector. Odd 0032.jpg|He aiming at Marabounta. Odd 0031.jpg|Odd telling Yumi about the Marabounta. Odd 0030.jpg|Odd and Aelita surrounded by Marabounta. Odd 0099.jpg|Odd running. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich team work image 1.png|Ulrich's clone devirtualize a Krab. 20.5.png|An invisible Tower is hitted by Energy Field. Tip-Top Shape Ulrich Yumi and Aelita image 1.png|Ulrich asking Jeremie about Odd's condition in Tip-Top Shape. U - monsters bow.jpg|These monsters bowing to Lyoko Warriors after the Marabounta's defeated. Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|Odd riding a Krab. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita riding their vehicles. Unchartered Territory Aelita and the Sphere image 1.png|A strange sphere behind Aelita. Lyoko moins un 328.jpg|The Tarantula takes X.A.N.A.-Aelita to the Way Tower. Ulrich 0347.jpg|Ulrich's clones about to attacks Kankrelats. Vd.png|Aelita using Creativity. Tumblr lz3zddH6zR1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|Aelita and Ulrich on Overbike in Season 4. Tumblr m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg|Yumi with her fans in Season 2. IMG 1230.PNG|Yumi riding the Overboard. William 199.jpg|William is ready to fight. 54 cat climb.jpg|Odd climbing a tree. 17 odd gets virtualised.png|Odd virtualized in X.A.N.A. Awakens, seems not satisfied with his Lyoko form... 8 maya.png|Aelita exploring Forest Sector in X.A.N.A. Awakens. Lyoko moins un 326.jpg|X.A.N.A-Aelita rides Tarantula. Tumblr m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1 500.png|Odd seems surprised by something. Tumblr lyvn15t3Yb1qlvb12o1 500.png|The Kankrelat is surrounded by Ulrich and his clone. Megatank1.jpg|A Megatank in Forest Sector. Tentation 035.jpg|Odd facing three Hornets. Tentation 021.jpg|Two Hornets is behind Ulrich. Tentation 004.jpg|Odd should be more careful in driving... The Monster Materialization Program.jpg|A Krab is virtualized. Aelita 013.jpg|Aelita with Franz Hopper in Forest Sector in a flashback. Aelita 113.jpg|Franz attacked by Hornets. Fhacttower.jpg Misc. Photos Odd Opening Title.png|Odd is seen in Forest Sector in Season 1 opening. Forestlocation.jpg|''The forest sector on the Holomap.'' CLTheGameScreen.png|In the Social Game|link=Code_Lyoko:_Social_Game Vacances dans la brume 310.jpg es:Bosque fi:Metsäsektori fr:Forêt pl:Las pt:Bosque ru:Лесной сектор Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Forest Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game